


Cowboy Up

by Khalid



Category: Professional bullriding
Genre: Closeted professional sport, M/M, Roommates, Sports Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khalid/pseuds/Khalid
Summary: Public visibility and strict social history make it particularly difficult to be a gay athlete.Nobody knows this better than Jesse.Bringing home winning purses for his crippled baby brother and touring with a loose cannon like Antonio is almost too much for a fellow to handle.He’s going to have to cowboy up to handle this.
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Cowboy Up

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as RPF, but the fellows in my work are so far removed from reality that it’s better to give them their own names and leave my cowboy heroes in peace.
> 
> Still, I would like to thank the PBR for the care they show their athletes as well as their fans. 
> 
> This is an Original Work but it is probably never going to be finished. Anyone who would like to adopt these boys and give them a happy ending is welcome to do so.

Antonio hung on the fence, watching Paolo ride. The kid was smooth. He's going to make a good leader. A few more points, and he would be on top. He glanced across and saw Jesse looking his way. When he caught his eyes, Jesse glanced down quickly.

*****

Jesse glowered, watching Antonio make yet another, very subtle and casual, but failed pass. Flint sidled up to him. “Better reel in your boy, Jesse. ‘Fore sumthin’ bad happens… “ he nodded his head down the bar.  
A few of the other riders were muttering, and one shot an angry glare Antonio’s way. 

Jesse stood. Slamming his drink down on the table. “Dunno why he suddenly became my problem. You show a guy a good time ONCE…” he grumbled as he strode purposefully to his fellow rider. He grabbed Antonios drink, set it on the bar forcefully and yanked the shorter man off the stool.   
“Hey! I was drinking that! What's the idea, Jesse?” He complained, though not loudly. When they were outside, Antonio wrenched his sleeve from Jesse's grip. “Explain yourself!“  
“I shouldn't have to, Antonio!“ Jesse wheeled on him, angrier. “You need to learn to read the room, we aren't back home! Those guys were about to lynch you! “  
Antonios eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed. “Are you serious? “  
“Look, there's plenty of places we can go for a drink, ok? Not so many we can find someone interested in what you've got. “  
Antonio looked hurt, but Jesse plowed on. “You're a fine guy. Buddy, but every guy doesn't want a guy… fine or otherwise. Just… Keep it in your pants or… Look for the right place, ok? “  
Antonio looked down, glowering. “I don't want some pansy, Jesse. I need a real man. “  
“Aaah shit” Jesse thought to himself, “those biker bars are even more trouble… “  
They strolled aimlessly until he finally said, “look, just come back to my apartment for the night. Maybe you'll find someone later. Ok? “

Traveling together for the tours had been Jesse's idea. It had been rough at first, Jesse had walked in on Antonio more than a few times with a guy. He had mentioned that they needed a code, but honestly, he just had to come to grips with his own jealousy. He was the one who suggested they keep things platonic while they were on tour, but it had irritated him to see the slight Latino with anyone else. He often thought of admitting it, but they were so close… He didn't want to ruin a good thing. He hadn't had this much focus in years. 

That night, he'd heard Antonio crying himself to sleep. He wished he could be the bigger man. Admit how much he cared for the man and just hold him. He decided to go halfway. He might not be able to admit what he felt, but he could at least be there for him. 

He knocked lightly. The sniffing stopped, the door opened a crack. “I'm sorry, was I keeping you awake?” Jesse pushed the door open gently but firmly. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man. “I'm sorry, “ he whispered. Antonio simply nodded. They laid down on Antonio’s bed, Jesse held him tightly. 

The next morning came too early. It was a week on the road before the last stop. They didn't have to travel this much, but they had agreed to detour so Jesse could swing by and see his little brother. 

The road trip went uneventfully, and as they pulled up to David's house, they were rocking out stupidly to Taylor swift. The front door opened and David wheeled out in his shiny chrome plated chair. He'd been crippled a decade earlier on the youth circuit and Jesse wasn't planning to get rich with his earnings, he always used it to make his baby brother's life a little easier. Last year, it was the new chair. It was a streamlined racing model and he had loved it.   
Jesse got out and raced to his brother's side, hugging him tightly, “Hey, Davey, this is my road partner, Antonio.” 

After smiling and shaking Antonio’s hand and pleasantries were exchanged, Antonio had gone inside to use the bathroom.   
David looked at Jesse askance and mouthed ‘road partner?’   
“Be nice! “ Jesse whispered and elbowed David hard. The two broke out into laughter and they went inside to get some lunch put together. They found Antonio admiring a bookcase in the corner of the room covered in trophies and dust. “I see you found my old war photos,'' David laughed easily. Antonio looked, confused, at Jesse.   
“Our parents pushed us hard to get to this point. Davey here is happy as a clam after his fall, now that he can write, ain’tcha Davey?” Jesse punched his brother's arm. David put on a wry smile, rubbing the arm. “Well, I would have taken a less permanent solution, but…” he shrugged. The two brothers laughed, and Antonio joined in after it seemed safe. 

When they were about to leave, as Antonio got in, David pulled Jesse aside. “Watch yourself with that one, bro. “  
“Oh, come on David. He's innocent“  
“I know that, but your heart don't. He's already got ya hook, line and sinker.”  
Jesse watched Antonio lean over to switch the radio station. “Yeah, I guess he does, at that. “


End file.
